


If there is a light you can always see

by necessitas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessitas/pseuds/necessitas
Summary: Credence için sarılmalar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If there is a light you can always see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604712) by [JuliaBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins). 



> Ao3 yazarı JuliaBaggins'in "If there is a light you can always see" adlı hikayesinin Türkçe çevirisidir. Yorum yapmayı ve kudoslamayı unutmayın! :) İyi okumalar :)

Akşamın geç saatleriydi ve Credence Newt'in alması için ısrar ettiği bir battaniyeye sarılmış, koltukta oturuyordu. Dikkatle diğer adamı izliyordu. Şuanda bir dal ile konuşuyordu. Ve dalda geri onla konuşuyordu. Credence'in yalnızca son birkaç gün boyunca gördüğü her şey göz önüne alındığında, Graves'in daha önce gerçekleştirdiği her şeye de tanık olunca, ve şuanda bir bavulun içinde olduğu gerçeği hakkında düşününce bu büyücüler tarafından gerçekleştirilen hiçbir şey onu şaşırtmamalıydı, ama şuan şaşkındı. 

Newt'in ona önceden yaptığı çayı ve rahatlaması için çayın iyi olacağını söylemesini hatırladı, ve Credence'in kulağına bunun imkansız gelmesine rağmen şimdilik kendi başına olmaktan memnun oldu. Newt kendisine çok uzak değildi, dalın üzerinde durduğu bir masada oturuyordu, ama meşguldü ve Credence'i yalnız bırakmıştı. Düşünmesi için. Ve yinede Credence şu an konuşmak zorunda olmadığına sevindi, bir şey düşünmek istediğinden emin değildi. Bütün o sihirbazlar asalarını ona doğrulttuklarında hissettiklerini, beyaz sıcak ağrı görünürde vücudundaki her siniri kızarttığını, ve hemen ardından karanlığın bunu takip etmesini kesinlikle konuşmak istemiyordu. Aniden ona soğuk gözlerle bakan Graves hakkında, sanki her fırsatta Credence'i incitmeyi tercih edenler arasındaydı, onun tek ışık kaynağı karanlıktı; onun güvendiği tek şey. Ve sonra onun içinde olan düşünceleri, yaptığının ne olduğunu... Credence bütün acılarını kararttığı o anı hatırladı, buraya kadar olduğunu düşünmüştü, sonunda ölmüştü. Ya daha iyi olmazsa diye endişelenmişti.

"Hey." 

Credence Newt'in sesini duyunca korktu, onun koltuğun önünde çömelmiş olduğunu gördü. Hiçbir şey yoktu, ama gözlerindeki şefkat ve endişe, Credence'in gözleri pes edene kadar onlarla karşılaşmadı. 

"Ssh, sorun yok. Benimle birlikte derin nefesler almaya çalış, lütfen?", Newt fısıldadı, sesi her zamanki gibi nazikti. Ve Credence aniden nasıl kısa ve hızlı nefesler aldığından, ne kadar titrediğinden haberi oldu. Bu Newt'in getirdiği ilk yer olmasından olmalıydı. Bu yüzden nefesine konsantre olurken sihirbaza ne yapmaya çalıştığını sormuştu, ve bir süre sonra başardı.

Yavaş yavaş Credence'in sakinleştiğini fark ettiğinde, Newt ona gülümsedi, ve Credence birinin en son ne zaman ona böyle gülümsediğini merak etmeye başladı, sadece kendi iyiliği için gülümseyen türde bir gülümseme. Birden hiç kimse olmadığını merak etti. 

Newt ona bakmaya devam etti ama hiçbir şey söylemedi, ve Credence kendisinden sessizliği kırmasını istedi. Hayatının çoğu için, biri ona konuşmasını söylemeden konuşmazdı bu yüzden bu iyi bir fikir değildi ama Newt ile... Öyle davranacakmış gibi gözükmüyordu. Ve konuştuğunda sesinde acımasız bir şey yoktu, Credence'ı inciten ya da küçük hissettiren ve gücünün altında olmaktan korkutan bir şey yoktu. Bu yüzden denemeye karar verdi.

"Ko- Konuştuğun şey neydi?", Credence sordu, artık Newt'in gözleri ile buluşmuyordu.

"Pickett? O bir Kabuluk!", Newt tüm yüzünü aydınlatan gülümsemesiyle cevapladı.

"Onlar ağaç gardiyanları, çoğunlukla ormanlarda ki ağaçlardan değnek yapmak için kullanılıyorlar. Pickett, burada bana katılmadan önce Güney Almanya'da yaşıyordu."

Credence, Newt'in bu Kabulukla tanışmasında daha fazla şey olduğunu hissetti, ama diğer adamın söylemek istediğinden emin değildi.

"Yani, şimdi arkadaş mısınız?"

"Evet, öyleyiz," Newt başka bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. "Onunla tanışmak ister misin?"

Credence, düşünmek için çok fazla zaman kalmadan tereddütle başını salladığını hissetti, ve kısa bir süre sonra Newt'in Pickett dediği küçük yaratık ile yüzleşti. 

Pickett, Newt'in elinde duruyordu, küçük kahverengi gözleriyle ona bakarak Credence'e işaret etti. İnce yeşil parmağından birini uzattı, ve Credence kendi elinin küçük yeşil şeye uzandığını hissetti. Ah böylece dikkatli bir şekilde onun parmağı kendisine dokunmuştu, ve sonra, aniden, Kabuluk onun eline tırmandı. Minik ayaklarının dokunuşu ile gıdıklanıyormuş gibi hissetti, eline yapılan acımasız dokunuşlardan o kadar farklıydı ki, ve Pickett ona tekrar baktığında Credence kendini gerçekten gülümsüyor hissetti. Ve onun gülümsemesi, kesinlike Newt'in onları izlerken gülümsediği kadar canlı ve parlak değildi, ama oradaydı, ve bu yalnız garip bir histi.

"O-o ne yapıyor?" Küçük ağaç gardiyanı dalımsı kollarını yavaşça Credence'in kolları etrafına sararken Credence Newt'e sordu. 

"Pickett sana sarıldı."

Credence'ın buna uygun bir cevabı yoktu, bu yüzden Newt'e, sonra ceketinin kaba kumaşına parmaklarını gömen Pickett'a, ve sonra yine Newt'e geniş gözlerle baktı. 

"Durmasını istersen..."

"Hayır. Sorun değil," Credence cevapladı ve gülümseme Newt'in özelliklerinde yine yer aldı. 

"Sanırım Pickett senden hoşlanıyor."

Credence buna cevap vermediğinde bir duygunun gölgesi Newt'in yüzünden geçti ve Credence, onun kendisinde ne görmüş olabileceğini merak ediyordu. Eğer sihirbaz onun şaşkınlığını ortaya çıkarabilseydi, onun kafa karışıklığının birinin ondan hoşlanma ihtimaliyle yüz yüz gelmek olduğunu anlardı.(?)

"Dikkatlice, Newt kendi elini uzattı, o kadar yavaş ki Credence her ihtimale karşı kendi elini uzaklaştırmıştı, ve bir şey yapmadığında, Newt Pickett'ın ceketinin içine sokulduğu yere dokunarak Credence'ın elini kendisininkine aldı. 

"Credence, olan her şey ama her şey için üzgünüm, ve sadece bilmeni isterim ki... İstediğin sürece burada kalabilirsin. Sana zarar vermeyeceğim. Arkadaşlarımdan hiçbiri yapmayacak. Burada güvendesin," Newt, sesi, dokunduğu eli kadar sıcak iken belirtti. 

Ve Newt'ın bakışları ile yüzleştiğinde, orada dürüstlük vardı, Credence sözlerine inandığını fark etti. Güvende olduğuyla ilgili kısma değildi, bu bildiği her şeyden çok uzaktı, fakat Newt'in ona nasıl zarar vermeyeceğine dair sözleri. İnandığı buydu.

Kabuluk aniden kolunda hareket edip Newt'in gözleri ona kaydığında Credence ne söylemesi gerektiğini merak ediyordu. Küçük şey bir şey söyledi gibi görünüyordu ve kısa bir değerlendirmeden sonra Newt tekrar Credence üzerinde yoğunlaştı. 

“Pickett… O, pekala, bana sarılmak ister misin diye merak ediyor."

Credence bunu düşündü, Newt'ın elinin onunkine hafifçe dokunması hakkında, ölümünden geri döndükten sonra duyduğu ilk şey olan sesinin tınısını, dallarla ve parıltılı şeyler seven kabarık siyah hayvanlarla konuşma biçimini ve bavulundaki mümkün olabilecek diğer hayatları. Ve Credence, diğer adamdan korkmadığını fark etti.

"Evet, sanırım bunu isterim" diye fısıldadı.

Ve böylece Credence kendini Newt'in nazik kucaklamasında buldu, sihirbazın etrafındaki kollarını, ve onun dikkatli dokunuşu altında her zaman onu çevreleyen karanlığın eridiğini hissetti. Ve onun içinde Newt Scamander gibi insanlar varsa, belki de dünya Credence için şimdiye olduğu kadar korkunç bir yer değildi.


End file.
